Being Icarus
by Korgeta
Summary: My first JL fic, dedicated to my fav character Hawkgirl and Joan. Thanks for louise on finding the Icarus legend and from what I learnt Shayera is HG's real name; anyway review if u can thanks.


__

'Being Icraus' is my first fan fic over the character Hawkgirl (Shayera**)** who I see as my favourite over Joan (Martian manhunter) and Stuart (Green Lantern) in the superbly done Justice league animated series. I say that because I'm not a big fan of the JLA comics; well the ones I read got silly with over the top powers, too many heroes along with some absurd storylines and characters who were frankly shouldn't be in at all.

So far the JL animated series answers all my prayers in asking for a series that has a gathering of heroes with all potential that can do a thing called 'teamwork' which is so rare and I don't like the 'individual saves all ideal'. Even the JLA has this despite with all these many heroes on and such.

Hawkgirl is my favourite due to character and the potential to make the most of her weak powers. Having just wings seem pathetic compared to powers like flash, wonderwoman and even batman whose true power is having a lot of resources on him.

Saying that how the animators make Hawkgirl impressive with her wings, force of anger and use of natural abilities in knowledge of weapons and combat. Saying that I find her with the more real of the powers as Herr's seem more natural and I'm grateful 'hawkman' isn't in; the idea of having hawkman is like saying supergirl and superboy should be in.

It just sounds cliché and quite unoriginal. Having ONE type of superman/Hawkgirl is ok, add more and your risking something a bit comical when it shouldn't. (Besides personally speaking when u have something man and something girl of the same type; the girl part just sounds a bit pathetic against the man one and yes I'm a guy)

Enough talk about why I'm a fan and show u my fic; it's about Shayera/Hawkgirl getting to grips hours after the battle against A.M.Z.O.N (Tabula episodes)

Being Icarus

By Luc

Shayera sat she always has done in that same spot as always; sitting on the cold silver coloured floored metal. Its touch felt cold and remote just as she felt nothing, warmness, charity and honour. All of which in her were now replaced with the same cold comfort of broken pride. After A.M.Z.O.N left her fellow allies felt a breath of relieve yet she didn't as now in the watch tower her eyes narrowed out, passed the hardened thick plastic barried wall that let all of the justice league see a glimpse of the darkness without being sucked into its perpetual night. For she wasn't looking for Thanagar her home; the only reason why she would look out into those stars but now Thanagar wasn't on her focus but on AMZON and somewhere it was out there travelling from start to star; gaining his godhood by each passing minute. If the giant android ever learnt to smile it would draw an arrogant smirk and shine it upon her, it left earth not just in defeating the league but defeating her as well. Now her pride was tattered and her wings did not feel so high after knowing the creature just left her, leaving her to lick her wounds and taste bitterly the pain in knowing she'll have memories, bitter memories of her fall. Yet it wouldn't end there, she vowed to herself with violent eyes that retribution for her fall will be made, she felt restless as her mind gnawed at the prospect of wanting to fly out and face her nemesis that represented her limitations.

"You can't beat him" Shayera's eyes narrowed more as she stopped gazing to the dark heavens and turned to face her Joan; the martian whose powerful voice of that of a gentle father giving heeding to his friend.

"I didn't ask for a mind scan" said Shayera; her eyes hawked angrily at the martian for at what she first assume was interruption of privacy.

"I never did, a mind can be read just by mere expressions; and I know yours Pride is such a painful burden"

Shayera paused with arms crossed it was odd for her perhaps even ironic that she felt comfort in keeping herself close and shunning away others when she feared claustrophobia something the not so wonderful Dr destiny reminded her; that part she felt was different. The man behind the terror of that incident never did humiliate her like AMZON did. The android's was on a more personal level than that of what the good doctor could ever do to her as unlike destiny he beaten her in elements that she didn't have control of besides AMZON copied her techniques, her wings, mace, everything about her and used her own foundations to defeat he, making her become small and insignificant. But most of all the android had the pleasure of not just beating her once, twice but three times in total That was humiliation., being beaten and torn by the pillars of your own strength and use them in a sublime show of irony as a weakness. 

Still she wondered what did the martian knew about pride and action? If anything Joan was the pacifist of the team while she was the destroyer, a true hawk; sharp and strong if her physical appearance was mostly human with the exception of her broad wings and her upper facial hawked face that shone with central dark with hazel brown of the side. Whereas her alien friend was broad physically, shade of green on his skin. Perfectly built and stronger than she was or against any human for that matter; yet he was the pacifist? She just looked at her friend in disgust and walked away from him desiring peace elsewhere while keeping her tongue sharp at Joan.

"What do you know of pride? Your pride is different than mine"

"Is it so really? Perhaps if you learned to stop walking from friends may you than know better"

"Walk?! What you take me for Joan, a coward?"

"No but you never do learn to take help when it is offered; it is easier that way"

"I often find that help when not wanted is often no help at all"

"No it isn't it helps you understand the different aspects of our races, despite our differences you will find when accepting help and company that your pride is not really so different from mine"

" Not so different? Your kind have always accepted peace as part of your culture; how than can your 'Pride' match that to that of mine? You weren't there when I was just toyed around before being defeated. And here I am alive still but with knowledge of my fall! You know nothing Martian!" Her muscle tensed as her fingers clawed inwards to that of a fist but Joan stood still unmoved by Hawkgirl's hostility. She wouldn't argue with Joan usually but he did not know her as he care to think, in her thoughts she couldn't see or accept how or why he should care. The matter with AMZON to her will and always has been personal 'that' was her pride. 

"No but I know submission; that's something all forms of pride are torn to, submission. My people for centuries were submitted by an even greater power, forced to accept the fact we were inferior, unable to shine and defy. Is that so different from yours? You fell because you were submitted, we all were when against AMZON and felt bitter that he just flew off to the cosmos itself. Yet we learn to accept; we all have to"

"Don't lecture me, You may have once been a father but I am most certainly not your daughter!" The words this time were screamed out and echoed bitterly in the lonely lounge of the watchtower they were in but the words really did hurt Joan badly as Shayera spat out the words 'once' and 'daughter' in a enraged manner. It hurt Joan badly because it gave him bitter memories, memories of he what once was; a father before the day his world ended by a race that submitted his kind and killing all, even those that made him a father, those kind of memories made him the powerful martian into a silent grieve. Everyone knew of his past, even Hawkgirl which was she said that just so she can get him away from her and let him be preoccupied in his own sorrow; she didn't want enemies, she wanted to be alone and if it meant tearing those close to her than so be it. Than she decided on something else; it seemed a lone shot but she was always alone from the day she was tossed across the stars to earth she had always been alone, so this decision seemed hardly unsurprisingly to her and there was no logic feeling bitter when she should be doing in what she thought was best; fighting.

"I'm taking the shuttle Joan, give the others my regard"

"Don'tShayera_; _it will all come to nothing" Hawkgirl turned to note that Joan was now approaching her, unhappy though that Hawkgirl cruelly reminded him of his past just so she can get away from him but the martian wasn't going to let Shayera become reckless.

"If your thinking about stopping me Joan I will fight" She vowed, she didn't want to but unlike the others she wasn't going to accept someone just walk other her and discard her but leaving her still alive in the process; death would be a release than having to live with shame and hunting AMZON would indeed be a release for her. 

"I know you will fight but accept just the conclusion of the story that AMZON is greater than us; flying out to meet him let alone to hunt him will destroy you in the end."

"Than let it destroy me!" She retorted. "I have honour and pride and unlike you lot I will not live in shadow of another, not especially one who mocked me in battle. If I die than it will be a release of me living in that android's shadow so unless you want me to beat you out of my path I suggest you stop it with your daughter like treatment!" 

"No, your not my daughter" He replied. "But Icarus"

"Who?" Her frustration folded over, she grew tired of Joan' 'wisdom' but bared enough patience to listen.

"An old earth story" Said Joan "Long ago both Daedalus and his son Icarus were both great men prideful just as you than one day they were submitted by force and put in a prison and were isolated by an ocean; deemed impossible by their captor. Yet Daedalus found a way; he fashioned wings of feathers and wax for his son, Icarus, and himself.

"Is this suppose to be some sort of joke Joan?

"All I ask Shayera is for you to listen" He said in strong yet gentle voice. "He cautioned Icarus to fly neither too high, nor too low, for the sun would melt the wax or the waves drench the feathers. Icarus however ignored his father's warnings and thrilled with the power of flight rose to the sky; blinded by stubborn and pride"

Shayera now became silent, the story was taking an unsettling turn but more unsettling was how comparison it was to the scenario between her and her old friend.

"..Icarus flew too close to the sun only to realise at the moment before the end in how much of a fool he truly was in not realising the effect his actions would have to others as he perishes before knowing how much Daedalus; his own father would weep for him. His father despite being in safety could never be at peace in learning of his son's death and later built a monument to his son; but even that couldn't bring the one he loved back."

The closing sentence brought also a close to the quarrel that Shayera had once felt was by her side but now only a terrible awaking on what could have been her idiocy as her eyes grasped at last the wider picture of what could have been. 

"Were not related Shayera but I don't want you to be Icarus just as I don't want to be Daedalus, go if you must but don't go like Icarus"

Joan withdrew and to make his path to his own quarters and rest wanting to put some peace from what have happened down into forgetful past but as he approached the exit as the door slided from him marking his about exit from the lounge a voice that was Hawkgirl's spoke. Barely loud but enough for joan to pick up.

"Thank you"

"Joan wanted to return the compliment but as he turned he saw Hawkgirl take to flight with her wings to the higher level of the lounge; she rose high but with a proud and stern look as always. Her gratitude was quick as it was meant to be not showing weakness but inside she was grateful. Joan smiled faintly as he saw her make flight to the upper floor that was built in the high lounge of the watchtower. Hawkgirl may have been one to fly without fear but at least now she wasn't going to fly blind.

****

FIN


End file.
